


Woher der Gier-ler kommt

by Schattenspieler



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Gen, Greed-ler ist böse und gierig, Greed-ler sollte Lorax danken, Once-ler ist die bessere Hälfte, Once-ler und Greed-ler trennen sich, Poésie, Zauber, die Magie von Lorax ist eine Schlampe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Gedicht darüber wie der Greed-ler entstanden ist. Eigentlich ist Lorax schuld ... und Once-ler auch weil er seine Verwandschaft Truffula-Bäume fällen lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woher der Gier-ler kommt

Woher Gier-ler kommt, wollt Ihr wissen?

Nun,dann sollt Ihr die Antwort nicht vermissen!

 

~*~

 

Der Tag war schön, das Versprechen gemacht,

vor einigen Tagen - in tiefster Nacht.

Mit dem Lorax, da stand er, am Rande des Fluss.

Die Kleider noch nass, der Geist im Verdruss.

Er war der Einmalige - so sollte es sein!

Tat einen Schwur, kein Truffula Baum sollte von seiner Hand fall'n.

 

~*~

 

Da nahm die Magie, des Lorax den Bann.

So das Versprechen, für den Einmaligen ein Zwang!

 

~*~

 

Die Zeit verging, das Geschäft wuchs an.

Die Masse der Thneeds - die Hölle begann.

Die Puschelernte so schwer, die Familie ein Fluch.

Die Produktion zu langsam, des beliebtesten Tuch.

 

~*~

 

Nach reichlich Hadern und schwerem Geist,

das Versprechen gebogen,das Herz vereist.

So fielen die Bäume - der Einmalige zerreist.

 

~*~

 

Da standen Sie nun, zwei Hälften - fast gleich.

Der eine so Gierig - wie die Sünde selbst.

Der Andere so rein, wie ein Bergquell, es heißt.

So waren Sie verbunden und doch getrennt.

Der Gute, der Schlechter, so wie man Sie nennt.

 

~*~

 

Das Versprechen konnte nur so verweilen.

Doch Ihre Welt, würde es nicht heilen!

 

~*~

 

Die Magie des Lorax hielt an,

stürzte Sie in einen schrecklichen Bann.

So alle fielen in den Gierigen Schoß.

Den Einmaligen lies, der Gier-ler nie los.

So starben die Wälder - die Sorge war groß!

 

Der Lorax verschwunden - das Schicksal ein Graus.

Ohne Zukunft - die Geschichte ist aus!

 

~*~

 

**Wenn nicht....**

....  denkt es Euch aus!

**Author's Note:**

> So ich hoffe es hat euch Gefallen. Ich hoffe ich habe keine Fehler mehr drin ...ö.ö  
> Wenn doch unbedingt sagen! Wo und wie - dann korrigiere ich es... außer es ist nötig wegen den Reim.  
> Ich habe mich bemüht... xD'
> 
> Lasst eure Meinung da zu der Idee. Würde mich Freuen, wenn ihr eigene Überlegungen mit mir teilt. ^^  
> Wobei euch das Phänomen, dass sie Beide getrennt sind und einen eigenen Körper haben wohl eher in englischen FF's begegnet.


End file.
